


Maternal

by tonystark (sneaks)



Series: True Drabble Collection [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Not Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, simmorse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneaks/pseuds/tonystark
Summary: Request: “You’d be a great mom. ” + bobbi/jemma or elena/jemma for the drabble challenge :)Jemma and Bobbi discuss their future together.





	Maternal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts).



The movie begins to show the credits. Jemma smiles and turns to Bobbi, cuddling further into her loving embrace.

Bobbi feels Jemma’s eyes on her and turns to face her, “What’s that smile for?”

“Just thinking,” Jemma tells her plainly.

“About what?”

“Bob…” Jemma’s voice gets quieter,  **“You’d be a great mom.”**

Bobbi returns the smile, laughing a bit, “Jem, you’re _going_ to be a great mom, too. We’re going to be amazing moms, together,” Bobbi presses a sweet kiss to Jemma’s lips, hovering close to her face, “I promise.”

“Bobbi, I love you,” Jemma smiles.

“And I love you.”


End file.
